All Gave Some
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: "They made a selfless choose, they left their families and friends to protect the Nation of America as a whole. And even though I can never repay them, I'll try." A one shot for the Fallen American Soldiers.


Authors note: I own nothing. I wanted to write something for today, because its an important day. This is for all the American's that have died in battle and such. This is also for my step father, my he rest in peace. He died trying to keep our nation free. If anyone gets angry at this, well I'm sorry, but I had to write it. It had to be done, for the soldiers. Thank you.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was all dressed in his dressed greens, on his way to a cemetery in a small two in New York. He did this every year, for years. He may look only about nineteen or twenty, but he was much older. For he was America, the living, breathing America.

A man came onto the radio. "Hello, and welcome back. Today, for Memorial Day. We have Billy Ray Cyrus's song, Some Gave All." America felt the sting of tears in his eyes. His normal cockiness was gone, he hadn't been cocky all day. He pulled into the cemetery and rolled down the windows, blasting the music, for all the fallen to hear. He got out of the car, to respect the fallen. He was in a military cemetery.

_I knew a man called him Sandy Kane_

_Few folks even knew his name_

_But a hero was he_

_Left a boy, came back a man_

_Still many just don't understand_

_About the reasons we are free_

America sang along, tears running down his cheeks at he saw the flags flowing in the wind. It was early, just sunrise.

_I can't forget the look in his eyes_

_Or the tears he cries_

_As he said these words to me_

_All gave some and some gave all_

_And some stood through for the red, white and blue_

_And some had to fall_

_And if you ever think of me_

_Think of all your liberties and recall_

_Some gave all_

He sang the chores, load and proud. He didn't bother to whip the tears from his eyes. These people died for him. Trying to keep his people and himself save. They were so selfless, so loyal. He could never make it up to them, but he would try, oh he would try.

_Now Sandy Kane is no longer here_

_But his words are oh so clear_

_As they echo through out our land_

_For all his friends who gave us all_

_Who stood the ground and took the fall_

_To help their fellow man_

_Love your country and live with pride_

_And don't forget those who died America can't you see_

Oh he could see…..he could see.

_All gave some and some gave all_

_And some stood through for the red, white and blue_

_And some had to fall_

_And if you ever think of me_

_Think of all your liberties and recall_

_Some gave all_

_And if you ever think of me_

_Think of all your liberties and recall, yes recall_

_Some gave all_

_Some gave all_

The song ended, and Alfred turned the car off. He then felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see an older woman, with a man that looked to be her son. He wore dress blues.

"I know you." The woman said.

"Ma'am?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"My husband was in Vietnam, he died before our son was born…..you were there when he left. I remember. I've also seen you on the TV, with President Obama." The man came up and tapped his mother.

"Mother, this man looks only to be nineteen. Are you feeling well. I'm sorry." America nodded.

"She's right. I was there." The man looked confused. America smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones, and I am America. Every year on this day, I go to small towns for services. Just promise that you will keep my secret." The woman smiled and nodded. The Sgt. Looked shocked, but he seemed to understand. He didn't think Alfred was crazy.

"Why are you here, Sir?" He asked. His name tag read Thomas.

"Because, Sgt. Thomas, these people made the ultimate sacrifice, for the American people, for my people and myself. I came here to give them thanks. Because I will never be able to repay them. They made a selfless choose, they left their families and friends to protect the Nation of America as a whole. And even though I can never repay them, I'll try." The man nodded. Then, he saluted America. America saluted him. Then, America and Sgt. Thomas put the flag up. They both saluted it.

When they turned back to the woman, she was starting at a stone that read, "Quinn Jay Thomas I, US Army" It had his date of birth and death. She had tears in her eyes as she looked back up at them.

"Thank you." She whispered to America.

"No, don't thank me…..Its them you should be thanking."

* * *

Thank you for reading. The reason I used this song, is because when my step dad came home after hearing about the twin towers on 9/11, he had this song blasting and he was crying. My mom comforted him, and he soon signed back up into the Army. I would just like to thank all of the soldiers for what they have done. Thank you.


End file.
